phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Event/Kind Wolf and Goddess of Love
AP: 5 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 500 Zenny: 710 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Vanargand: ...It's this way. Ascalon was definitely here. I can still smell her. Vanargand, Aphrodite, and the commander are pursuing the four wayward Princesses. The sharp-nosed Vanargand leads the other two with unerring accuracy. Vanargand: Smells like yogurt. She really loves that stuff, doesn't she? Aphrodite: Clearly. Still, at this rate, there is no way we'll be able to catch them in time... Aphrodite: Perhaps we'd better ask the Church to send another team for support? Aphrodite: Suppose we ran into that giant Eldritch right now. There's no way we'd be able to handle it on our own! Aphrodite: ...I mean, even a regular one would give the two of us a run for our money... Vanargand: Yeah... When we first met, we only survived because everyone was there to help us... Hearing this exchange, the commander recalls the time when the two Princesses first met... Artemis: ...The new Princess is supposed to be somewhere in this area, but... Wait! What's that noise over there? Laevateinn: ...Sounds like an Eldritch attack. They might've beaten us to the punch... Artemis: That's not good! Better go rescue her! Laevateinn: Or we could, you know, wait for the commander first before we-- Aaaand she's gone. What a pain. Vanargand:'''Eeek! '''Aphrodite: Why are these...things attacking us like that?! Vanargand: W-We have to get away, quick! We can't fight them... Aphrodite: ...Oh, no! There's no way out! Vanargand: We're doomed... Artemis: You're not doomed. We're here. Laevateinn, do your thing. Laevateinn: Fine, fine... What a pain... Laevateinn: Come on. This way. We can't fight all of them... Vanargand: Ah, okay! Artemis: You can still move, right? You should hurry, too. Aphrodite: Yes! Thank you! Laevateinn: Looks like we lost them...for now. Let's take a break. These girls can't run any farther, that's for sure. Artemis: The commander should be heading this way by now, too. Let's wait here. Aphrodite: Um, excuse me... Can I ask you a question? Aphrodite: I'm, um, I'm Aphrodite, and this is Vanargand. Please... What's going on? What's happened to us? Laevateinn: Can we get back to that question later? We're surrounded. Laevateinn: Looks like the commander is here, too...along with a bunch of Eldritch. Artemis: Oh no! We have to go and help! Artemis: ...Listen, you two. Laevateinn and I will engage the enemy. Artemis: You defend the commander and provide whatever support you're capable of! After Stage Clear Laevateinn: ...It's over. Vanargand: Wow...That was quick. Vanargand: You've got a scrape there. Hang on... There, all better! Laevateinn: ...Not too shabby! See, you can help out. Vanargand: Huh? Laevateinn: Look, who says you need to bear arms to be a warrior? Healers like you can do wonders on the battlefield! Vanargand: ...Oh! Artemis: Your skills are impressive too, Aphrodite. Artemis: All you need is a bit of practice. The more battles you fight in, the better you will get. Aphrodite: You're right... I'll need to train hard if I want to get stronger... ---- Question 1=''"Good work, Artemis"'' Artemis: Oh, uh, I-I was? Th-Thank you, Commander! Artemis: You're making me blush! Stop it, I'm not ready to hear that... |-|Question 2=''"You were amazing, Laevateinn."'' Laevateinn: Just doing my job. You should really be praising Artemis, though. Artemis: What?! I'm just doing my job too, you know...but if you insist... ---- Aphrodite: ... Aphrodite: Haha... Aphrodite: You look so cool when you're fighting... But when it comes to taking a compliment, forget about it! How cute... Artemis: *Ahem* Commander, there's no guarantee we won't run into more eldritch around these parts. Artemis: With the new Princesses successfully rescued, perhaps now would be a good time to report back to the Church? And with this, the commander had gathered all seven of the new Killer Princesses, quirks and all... Aphrodite: Back then, I had no idea everyone else was so...hot-blooded... Aphrodite: There really was no need to go charging into such a dangerous situation on their own... We're all still fairly new at this, after all... Vanargand: ...Huh? Sorry, everyone. Please stop for a second. The direction of the wind just shifted all of a sudden... Vanargand closes her eyes and twitches her nose. She suddenly goes pale. Vanargand: That smell... Category:7th Generation Event